Bloody Kisses
by Lovenyx125
Summary: All human.Edward,Rose,Alice kidnapped by a famous company because of their unusual talents.Though they are not the only ones kidnapped.Their story as they meet their prev. kidnapped parents and the Swans.Rated M for language.Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Kisses

Summary: At the age of 13, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie's parents were kidnapped leaving them with their Aunt. Now four years later they are kidnapped too and thrown into a train going south from Chicago. However they aren't the only one's in the train carriage. This is their story as they meet three other strangers in their carriage and experience many adventures and hardships as they meet new people and have a taste of first and true love.

******************************************************************************

Chapter One: The Last Christmas

[EPOV]

_Four years ago…_

My family and I sat in the living room in front of the fireplace. It was Christmas and we were just about to open our gifts.

White flakes could be seen dancing about in the cold breeze outside accompanied by the whispers of secrets gathered on their journey from the north.

My father, Carlisle, sat on the large sofa and watched our eyes widen as we took in the amount of gifts that were piled under the bright Christmas tree that stood lain down from the decorations that it held. My mother, Esme, sat on his right with a proud smile as she watched us with affectionate eyes.

We were a wealthy family fortunately, graced with good looks and kind hearts. Now I won't lie. My entire family is attractive.

My father is a good natured man with sleek blond hair. He's a doctor at the grand hospital. It's a known fact that many of the nurses there have trouble concentrating on their work when he's around.

My mother is a passionate woman with a heart filled with love for children. She has short caramel colored curls curving around her face and a petite figure. She's an interior designer and spends a lot of her time off either at home with us or in the kitchen or at orphanages, playing with the children there.

I can say with honest love that I have the best parents in the world.

My older sister, Rosalie (she's only older by a year), has our father's blond hair. It's wavy and goes down to the middle of her back. She's tall and has a body to die for. She was voted the most beautiful girl in all of middle school last year, let alone grade eight. You can say I have a busy job keeping the guys away from her.

My twin sister, Alice, is a very energetic, shopalcoholic pixie. She's only 4 feet 4" and very intimidating. I remember last year some guy told her, her shoes were out of style and the next thing we knew he didn't come to school for a month because he was too scared. Right now she's in grade eight and the high school football team is very scared of her. Talk about nerve-racking. On the outside she looks like an innocent little girl who is obsessed with fashion but really she's a persuasive pixie who scares the hell out of people when she's mad.

My family has a secret. Rosalie, Alice, and I aren't normal. We just aren't. We have special talents. Some people call them superpowers but we call them freaky abnormalities. Well at least Rosalie and I do. Alice calls them our gifts.

Rosalie is unusually beautiful and when she sings she controls lust. She can make people like her and lust for her. Alice is physic. She can see the future. Though she only see the outcomes when a person makes a decision. I have the weirdest "gift" of all. I can read minds. I know many of you who are reading this are probably like "Oh yeah! That's so cool!" or "Wicked! That's so sick! I want to read minds too!" but trust me it's not _cool _or _wicked _and you definitely don't want this ability. Trust me. Especially if you go to a school with hormonal teenage boys and slutty girls who practically undress you in their mind. _Shudder_.

As far as we know, our parents are perfectly normal (lucky them). Though when we were little we used think our parents did have special abilities.

I stared at the heaps of presents that littered the floor under the tree. This year my parents had gone over board. There were so many expensively gift wrapped boxes. Was there some kind of special occasion this year on Christmas?

I looked over at my sisters and saw Rosalie was staring gleefully at a long thin rectangle box that leaned against the wall. It was most likely the new full length mirror made of glass with diamond encrusting on the edges she was begging for, for the last few weeks. Alice had a smug smile on her face. That sneaky little know-it-all pixie.

"Mom? Dad?" I said, turning back to look at my beaming parents.

The looked at me questioningly.

"There's so many!" I breathed.

"They're all for you three," Carlisle said.

"We figured you guys deserved more this year," Esme added.

I nodded with tears threatening to burst out from happiness.

"Except for the ones we have for you three," Alice chimed in.

Rosalie and I nodded along.

I gathered all the presents to me in a pile around me just like every year. Alice and Rosalie had done the same.

"Can I open my presents first?" Alice chirped.

Rosalie and I exchanged a glance and nodded. We knew that if we didn't say yes tomorrow morning we would find all our new gifts broken and on the front lawn. Besides Alice always went first. That's how it had been going on for the last few years. Alice always opened Rosalie's gift and my gift first. Then I opened her gift and Rosalie's gift. Then Rosalie opened Alice's gift and mine too. After that all three of us opened the gifts we got from Carlisle and Esme. Once we did so, Carlisle and Esme would open their gifts from us.

"Yay!" Alice screamed so loud that I had to cover my ears.

"That one is front me," I told her when she picked up an emerald green package.

She ripped open the wrapping and threw it back under the tree.

It was a pair of glass stilettos she saw on TV last week and yearned so bad for it. When she called the company who was using those stilettos in their advertisement the next day they said they already sold it to someone else. She spent the next two days groaning about it. The thing was that I was the person who bought them.

"Edward! Oh my god! I can't believe it! These are the same shoes I wanted. How did you get them? Someone else already bought them," Alice gushed.

I smiled at her.

"You're not the only one who can buy shoes you know," I teased.

She gasped and pulled me into a tight hug, nearly killing me from lack of oxygen. "Thank you so much! I love you so much!"

"Open mine next!" Rosalie said.

Alice nodded and returned to her spot. She opened a sea blue package and grinned.

"I love you Rose!" Alice yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

Rosalie and Alice were blocking their mind by screaming for joy mentally. I winced.

"A brand new 214 piece makeup set," she explained.

I just shook my head in disbelief.

Next I opened my gift from Alice. It was a box set of many CDs for my collection along with a new stereo.

"Thanks little sister," I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. Alice pulled back and pouted.

"Hey! We're twins. I'm not smaller and you're not older!" she argued.

"But I was born before you," I argued back with a smile playing on my lips.

"Only two minutes and forty-two seconds before," she snapped.

I just smirked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Stop arguing both of you! Edward open my gift," Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

I opened her gift and saw it was a set of five tickets for a race in the family at the new race track opening in town.

I grinned. Rosalie knew how much I loved speed and fast cars. I still had two and a half years till I could drive but at this track they were using new advanced technology to prevent cars from crashing off the track so that meant I could participate.

"I jumped up and pulled Rosalie into a hug. I picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"Ah!" Rosalie screamed.

I put her down and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Rose!" I yelled in her ear, making her wince.

"You're welcome Eddie!" She said.

I frowned and she just laughed.

I told you not to call me that," I muttered irritated, which just made her laugh.

"Come on Rose! Open your presents," Alice yelled in Rosalie's ear.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on," Rosalie mumbled.

Then she bent down and opened her gift from Alice which looked suspiciously like the mirror. Rosalie just sat there gaping at the inside of the box until I snapped in front of her face.

"Ah!" she screamed so loudly that all of us had to cover our ears.

"What is it?" I yelled over her. "It's just a mirror!"

"Just a mirror? Just a mirror? What are you talking about? These mirrors aren't available anywhere except Paris! How cool is that?" Rosalie said and I just rolled my eyes.

After that Rosalie opened my present. It was an exclusive purse that she was drooling over two weeks ago when she saw it at the shop. Though she wasn't allowed to buy it because Alice had borrowed her credit card and used up the limit (which was the amount a normal person would spend on shopping in total in two years). I decided to buy it for her since she wanted it so much and I didn't know what to buy her for Christmas.

"Rose? Alice? Edward?" Carlisle called softly from behind us.

We turned and saw they were holding three small square boxes wrapped in navy silk and each tied by a light blue silk ribbon.

"Come hear please," Esme said and we stepped forward. She gave use the box and we opened it slowly, not knowing what to expect.

Rosalie held hers up and we saw it was a large pendant necklace with the Cullen coat of arms on it. A small smile crept its way onto Rosalie's lips as she examined it closely. Alice held hers up and I saw it was a silk ribbon that would go around her neck. On the front she would cross the two ends and hold them together by a large oval with the Cullen coat arms that was already attached to one end of the ribbon.

I looked at mine and saw it was a single bracelet. It was one of those bracelets that were thin and wide. It was made of some kind of metal or silver. The Cullen coat of arms was carved on it.

"Originally we were supposed to give to you when you turned eighteen but we have decided to give it to you now. Every Cullen must have a piece of jewelry with the Cullen coat of arms. However now it is yours. Protect it with your life young ones for it is who you are," Carlisle explained.

I nodded while keeping my eyes on the bracelet. To tell you the truth the bracelet looked really manly.

After a few tears and hugs the three of us grabbed our gift for Esme and Carlisle. When they opened it they were really quiet and stared at it for quite a while.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked timidly.

Our gift to them was a large painting to hang in the living room, above the mantel. We had hand painted it ourselves. It was a painting of our family sitting under a tree together.

"No," Esme murmured and our faces fell. They didn't like it. Was it really that bad?

"We love it," Carlisle murmured.

My face shined with happiness and I was sure Rosalie's and Alice's were too.

All three of us threw ourselves at them for a hug. There in my family's arms I felt safe. Safe from any unknown danger. If someone told me before that my family was going to be torn apart forever very soon and there was nothing I could do to prevent it, I would've held them tighter, to remember them and this moment forever.

******************************************************************************

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I hoped it was good. Please tell me if you like and if I should continue.**_

_**I tried my best to add a lot of detail and hope you were satisfied.**_

_**If you have any questions or concerns you can PM me. I would love to answer any enquiries or suggestions.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun**_

_**A.K.A.**_

_**Lovenyx125**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap…_

_After a few tears and hugs the three of us grabbed our gift for Esme and Carlisle. When they opened it they were really quiet and stared at it for quite a while._

"_Do you like it?" Alice asked timidly._

_Our gift to them was a large painting to hang in the living room, above the mantel. We had hand painted it ourselves. It was a painting of our family sitting under a tree together._

"_No," Esme murmured and our faces fell. They didn't like it. Was it really that bad? _

"_We love it," Carlisle murmured._

_My face shined with happiness and I was sure Rosalie's and Alice's were too._

_All three of us threw ourselves at them for a hug. There in my family's arms I felt safe. Safe from any unknown danger. If someone told me before that my family was going to be torn apart forever very soon and there was nothing I could do to prevent it, I would've held them tighter, to remember them and this moment forever._

******************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Nightmare

[EPOV]

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

**Another set of thunderous gunshots followed these. I sat huddled between my siblings. We were hiding inside a huge clothes trunk in the attic. The bangs shook bits of paint off the ceiling. I watched through a small hole in the top of the trunk. A bit fell into my eye and I furiously rubbed the white bit out of my eye until my eyes were wet and probably red.**

**Unlike Alice I choked back a sob that threatened to burst out of my chest. Alice was crying quietly on my left. Rosalie's sea blue eyes could be seen in the darkness just like Alice's brilliant emerald eyes which were similar to mine, though mine were brighter (I don't mean to brag).**

**A gunshot thundered in the house followed by a feminine scream that pierced the air and Alice gripped my forearm tightly.**

**Rosalie and Alice looked at me with fearful eyes which I was sure were the same as mine.**

"**Esme," Rosalie whimpered.**

**I nodded.**

**I tried not to think about my mother dead. I tried desperately to think that the woman who was shot was not my mother but someone else. Though my hopes were useless. There was no female other than my sisters on the property. Also, I was too scared to use my ability and check on my parents.**

**The burly men in black with the guns were ruthless and didn't care about who they killed. They came shortly after midnight when I was going to bed and shot the door open demanding that Carlisle and Esme come down quietly and no one would get hurt. Then Carlisle ushered the three of us to the attic. He tried to get my mother to go too but she wouldn't leave him. It had been only five minutes since the men had come though a lot had happened in those five minutes. Several gunshots had sliced through the frightening atmosphere and several male screams had reached our ears.**

**Alice buried her tear streaked face into my shoulder and I put my arm around her to comfort her.**

**Several quiet minutes passed before we heard the probably damaged door snap shut with an echoing bang. Loud footsteps could be heard scurrying away from the house and the sound of car tires sliding away on gravel hit our ears.**

**A few seconds later I turned my head to meet Rosalie's eyes. They held the same horrifying truth that was most certainly showing in my eyes too. We both realized the truth and perhaps Alice knew too.**

**We knew what just happened. Our parents had been either killed or kidnapped. **

**I pushed my hands up and the lid of the trunk clicked open. I stuck my head out and realized everything was suddenly too quiet. Unusually quiet.**

**Alice and Rosalie took their heads out too. I got out of the trunk and helped my sisters out too. Then we hurried out of the attic and down the hallway. I took the stairs two at a time, knowing that no one other than my sisters and I was in the house. I wrenched open the front door which was covered in holes and ran out into the breezy night.**

**Snow sagged up my trousers and the wind clawed at my skin like knives but I ignored both. I gazed out into the dark night and realized there wasn't a single living soul out there, as far as I could see. **

**My sisters rushed to my side and their eyes searched like mine, as far as they could see.**

**They were gone. **

**My parents were gone. My sisters and I had no one left. The parents that loved us so much and cherished us were gone. They had been ripped out of our life so suddenly and unfairly. **

**They were gone.**

**Gone.**

**Gone.**

**Gone**

"**GONE!" I screamed with tears running down my face. Alice and Rose clutched my arm in a death grip but I didn't care. They sobbed openly in the cold night but I didn't care. I didn't care because the two people who cared for me the most were gone. Just gone.**

"Edward!"

I jumped out of bed and groaned. I rubbed my eyes as if all my frantic rubbing could rub away the nightmare.

The night still haunted my like a ghost. I remembered every vivid detail like it just happened yesterday.

But it didn't. It happened four years ago. Four miserable years ago.

"What do you want Alice?" I yelled back.

I heard sharp footsteps coming down the hallway but ignored them and laid back down, pulling the covers back over my head.

My bedroom door opened with a snap but I didn't care. Just like I didn't four years ago.

Suddenly the covers were jerked away and bright light pricked at my eyes uncomfortably.

Alice had yanked open the curtains and bright sunlight hit me like a bullet. Birds sang softly and music from the eighties could be heard coming from downstairs.

I glared up at the figure of my devil of a sister.

"Get up! Alice smirked.

I pushed her away as got up and headed over to the bathroom. Unfortunately, Alice followed me in with a smug smile on her face.

"I put your clothes on the bed. Get changed and come down for breakfast," she instructed.

"Go away," I said, pushing her out.

"Don't forget to wear the new perfume I bought you," she reminded me as I closed the door on her.

_Ten minutes later…_

I hurried down the stairs, fixing my watch. I wore the clothes Alice picked out for me since their was no point arguing and NO I did NOT put on perfume.

"Morning Edward," Rosalie greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. She was checking her makeup in her mini mirror that she always carried around with her.

"Morning," I said back to her. Alice looked up from her pancakes and smiled.

"I knew those would look good on you," Alice said smugly.

That know-it-all pixie.

Ever since our parents were kidnapped, Alice feels very proud when something she saw comes true because she hates the fact that she didn't see the kidnappers coming until they came.

Now we live with our great-aunt in her mansion (which isn't any bigger than our old house).

She never home really. She's always over at her friends house, gossiping or at the park taking a walk. Or maybe if she's in a good mood she'll be in the kitchen, making chocolate chip cookies for lunch.

I sighed. Right now our life really sucked. Sometimes at night I would imagine how our life would've been if our parents were still here. Our life would've been great.

In a few minutes we went from beautiful, rich, smart kids to depressed, beautiful, orphans. Not that it matters. Still it's sad.

I sat down across from Alice and beside Rosalie who had put down her mirror and was eating her pancakes.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked as I poured syrup on my blueberry pancakes.

"Well since it's such a beautiful day outside we're going to go for a walk through the woods," Alice informed me.

I nodded.

There were woods at the back of this house just like our old house. The three of us went on walks through the woods often so we never got lost.

It was really peaceful walking through the forest. So quiet and serene. It felt good to listen to the birds chirp and the breeze pull at the leaves on the trees. Really good.

After breakfast we headed outside.

There was a slight breeze but hardly noticeable.

As we walked we talked about random things. Things from beautiful paintings to ugly clothes (Alice and Rosalie talked about that, NOT me). From good songs to cheesy TV shows.

"I miss them," Alice whispered out of nowhere.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about.

"Me too," I agreed.

"We all miss them. But we need to stop mourning. If there's one thing Esme and Carlisle hate is us being sad. Wherever they are, they're probably hoping we're trying. We need to stop being so sad. Try to get on with life. That's what they would've wanted," Rosalie said.

Neither of us said anything.

Silently in my mind I was agreeing with her. Carlisle and Esme hated it when we were sad. They wouldn't want this. As for the 'wherever they are…' I'm not sure if they're even alive. It's been four years. Four long years.

"Hey did you here that new song by Lady Gaga?" Rosalie asked. "I think it's called 'Bad Romance'."

Alice and I laughed. That was random.

We spent the rest of the morning roaming the forest.

On our way back things got a bit weird.

"Did you hear that?" Alice said all of a sudden, stopping.

Rosalie and I stopped too.

"What?"

The sound of a twig cracking reached our ears.

"That," Alice stated.

We all paused our conversation for a second and listened closely for any sounds of motion.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I swiveled around confused with pain and saw Alice and Rosalie on the floor unconscious, surrounded by several armed men in black. The last thing I saw before the darkness took over was a black raven on one of the branches above.

******************************************************************************

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I would really appreciate if you could check out the poll on my profile. It would really help me. I also recommend my other stories to read.**_

_**I know I rated my story M and that's because future characters will be swearing.**_

_**Not to mention please tell me in my reviews if you like the story. Suggestions are appreciated.**_

_**Have a nice day! (Okay yeah I know that was cheesy).**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shagun**_

_**A.K.A.**_

_**Lovenyx125**_


End file.
